Concordat of Frost and Flame
The Concordat of Frost and Flame is a mutual defense and trade treaty encompassing many of the powers in the East, including the Glazfelli Hegemony, the Tzaltec Empire, Sycia, and Sympolemou. It formerly included the Guilderene Expanse. History At its outset, the Concordat was between Glazfell, Tzalteclan, and Guilder and their vassals. Wording The official treaty reads as follows: 'Territorial Claims' # All assembled recognize the legitimacy of the existing borders of each signatory of this agreement. # Areas located east of Haiwaste (Region 82) are recognized as the prospective territory of the Glazfell Hegemony or any vassal thereof. # Areas located east of Amocuallan (Region 85) are recognized as the prospective territory of the Tzaltec Empire, or any vassal thereof. # In the event of unforeseen conflicts to the aforementioned claims, it is agreed to meet as a body in order to diplomatically resolve the situation. 'Defense' # Possessed of the knowledge of the threats already discovered in the far east, the assembled signatories agree to provide aid, in the form of men or materiel, should any member state come under attack from hostile native elements. # Similarly possessed of the knowledge of the hostilities brewing on the central continent, the assembled signatories agree to provide military support should any member state come under attack from a foreign power. # Should a member of this body wish to pursue an act of war , they may petition for the assistance of this body. 'Trade' # Signatories agree to the creation of open borders between our states, on the condition that no official representatives pass into foreign territory without prior invitation. # Signatories agree that their citizens fall within the fullness of the law of whichever signatory in which they are located, barring diplomatic missions or other heads of state. 'Technology' # Signatories agree to an unrestricted exchange of technologies, both current and future. # Technologies gained from another member state may not be communicated to outside nations without the express permission of the state of origin. 'Expansion' # Should another state actor appear that is sympathetic to the goals and methods of this body, a current member may nominate them for membership. Withdrawal of Guilder The Guilderene Expanse had been a founding member of the Concordat, occupying territory between its partners in Glazfell and Tzalteclan. It however remained a vassal of the Empire of Dawn, the rest of which remained separate from the Concordat, and this conflict of interest was ultimately to prove irreconcilable. During the 440s and 450s the Concordat worked together on the "Arcangelo Project", the fruit of which was eventually unveiled in Guilder as a mechanical exoskeleton "knight" frame (known as the MECK). In 463 Doge Buttercup attacked the Caercian Coronation with a group of Jaaku Na confederates piloting the knight frames, causing untold death and destruction. Although Buttercup was eventually killed, Guilder was widely blamed for the disaster. Under instruction from the Emperor of Dawn, Guilder was forbidden from distributing the plans for the knight frames, including to its Concordat partners who were entitled to it under the terms of the agreement and had contributed towards their development. The Emperor also insisted that Guilder share with the rest of the Empire the technologies gained during its time in the Concordat. Guilder complied with both orders, which was viewed by the other members of the Concordat as a clear breach of the treaty. At the International Technology Summit hosted in the Florin Isles in 475 Guilder accepted that it was impossible to reconcile its duties as a vassal of the Empire of Dawn with the terms of the Concordat, and accordingly withdrew from the Concordat. This was later to prove one of the long-term causes of the Sunset War in the 480s and 490s. Category:Alliances Category:Treaties